Amor Peligroso
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Detrás de la máscara del asesino psicótico y despiadado de Shadaloo, se esconde un hombre enamorado, apasionado, con sangre en las venas, enloquecido por su amor imposible, su polo opuesto, la agente de la Interpol; Chun Li Xiang. One Shot escrito en primera persona, contado desde la perspectiva del luchador español. ¡Disfruten!


**¡Hola a todos! He aquí mi nuevo fic One Shot dedicado al príncipe sanguinario de la franquicia, es decir a nuestro querido Vega. En esta historia escrita en primera persona nos sumergimos en la mente del luchador español respecto a sus sentimientos hacia su amor imposible, la bella Chun Li. Espero y disfruten la lectura y le haya hecho justicia a este enigmático personaje!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: STREET FIGHTER PERTENECE A CAPCOM Y SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"Te amo sin saber ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: Así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera."_

 _-Soneto XVII, Pablo Neruda._

ONE SHOT: AMOR PELIGROSO

La tarde estaba cayendo suavemente pintando de color naranja rojizo el horizonte. Podía ver el Sol ocultarse de entre las montañas gracias a la esplendorosa vista del balcón de mi recámara. Tomo mi copa de vino tinto entre mis manos y antes de saborearlo miro detenidamente su color, mi color favorito; rojo. Rojo, color de las rosas, de la sangre, de sus labios… Sus labios… Cierro los ojos y suspiro antes de beber un sorbo del fruto de la vid, degustando lentamente su sabor dulce. Mientras siento la humedad del vino mojar mis labios, me imagino que ese dulce tacto no es producto de la bebida sino de un beso suave producido por los pétalos de su boca.

Abro los ojos aún embriagado por las fantasías de mi mente y miro a lo lejos el retrato de mi madre a la cual amo y venero desde que tengo uso de razón. Su imagen, bella y delicada, con los mismos ojos azul zafiro y dientes perlados como los míos. Fui afortunado de ser el heredero de su belleza. Los rayos de Sol de su cabello eran toda la luz que yo necesitaba en mi vida, pero que de manera intempestiva mi Sol me fue arrebatado. Ese monstruo al que yo no calificaría como hombre, sino más bien como una bestia brutal y fea, me robó a quién más amaba en el mundo, arrancándole la vida de manera cruel y violenta. A partir de ese momento mi existencia quedó marcada, prometí aniquilar la fealdad y podredumbre de este mundo y preservar lo bello y perfecto. Di mi palabra de sólo amar a mi progenitora, pero ¡Oh madre, si la conocieras!

Nunca creí que debido a mi naturaleza pudiese existir algo más bello que mi reflejo y algo que me excitara más que el combate. Desde que era un niño fui educado en la tauromaquia teniendo un talento casi innato para ello, y en mi adolescencia desarrollé un gusto especial por las artes marciales. Ambas habilidades, combinadas con otras disciplinas como la esgrima y natación hicieron de mí no sólo un excelente torero, sino un competente luchador. Mi afición por la sangre surgió después. Cuando acabé con la vida del asesino de mi madre, por primera vez sentí la sensación del placer, consumado en charcos de sangre carmesí. El triunfo de la belleza sobre la fealdad desató en mí una sed insaciable de venganza, de satisfacción, de necesidad por eliminar de la faz de la Tierra a todo aquello que no fuese perfecto. Y entonces me volví letal.

Cada día mi cuerpo me exigía una nueva cuota de violencia y sangre que iba más allá de la acontecida en el ruedo, y la lucha en jaula me dio esa alternativa. Pelea, adrenalina y sangre, mis más salvajes deseos se veían satisfechos en cada piel que perforaba con mi garra volviéndome cada vez más sanguinario y despiadado, disfrutando del dolor de mis víctimas.

Como si fuese una planta carnívora, mi bella apariencia servía como cebo para atraer a mis presas que saciarían mis instintos carnales igualmente desenfrenados. Con un chasquido de mis dedos era suficiente para traer a la cama a cualquier mujer que se me apeteciera, sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de ser un caballero.

Todo en mi vida era perecedero y desechable. Desde que perdí a mi madre, ninguna persona en el mundo volvió a importarme más, dedicándome únicamente a mi persona y a saciar mis pasiones. Entonces, la conocí a ella.

¡Por la gloria de mi madre que nunca había visto a un ser tan bello! Con una cara angelical y un cuerpo de diosa logró esa hermosa dama dejarme sin aliento. Juro que la mismísima Venus y Afrodita se hubiesen sentido celosas al mirarla. Piel de marfil, labios de rosas, y sus magníficos ojos diamantes negros, me invitaron a mirar más allá de la fachada, pudiendo ver en ellos no sólo belleza, sino también fuerza y valentía. ¿Quién era esta mujer poseedora de semejantes encantos? Belleza de Primavera, el acertado significado de su nombre, Chun Li.

Cuando su imagen quedó grabada en mis recuerdos, la sangre, la violencia, el combate… Todo pasó a segundo término. Su sola presencia me excitaba y verla en acción me hacía enloquecer. La necesitaba con urgencia, sentir su piel contra la mía, inhalar su perfume, sentir sus labios jugando con los míos. Más allá de un simple deseo lascivo se trataba de un asunto de atracción, de admiración y quizás hasta un cierto respeto por la mujer que logró vencerme una vez no sólo en la lucha, sino que también me había hecho perder una batalla conmigo mismo. Ella lo había ganado todo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Quería tenerla, complacerla, protegerla… Quería hacer tanto por ella, ofrecerle el mundo entero si ella así lo deseara, viviría feliz cumpliendo sus deseos.

Ella era mi némesis sin embargo. Era la luz y la oscuridad, la paz y la violencia, el amor y la lujuria, ella un ángel y yo un demonio. Pero a pesar de todo, yo quería amar a ese ángel. Luego comprendí que estaba enamorado.

El sabor dulce del vino en mis labios me hace volver de un golpe a la realidad, difuminando todos estos pensamientos de mi mente, pero sin borrar el retrato de Chun Li de mi cabeza. Me paso las yemas de los dedos por los labios para mandarle un último beso en mis fantasías, antes de dejar de lado la copa de licor para tomar con mis manos la máscara de metal que cubre mi rostro, para finalmente colocar mi garra en su lugar.

Y con un salto elegante, salgo de mi balcón para escabullirme de entre las sombras, estando listo para mi próxima misión.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno chicos, espero y les haya gustado el fic, debo decir que me fue divertido escribirlo, sobre todo porque disfruto mucho escribir sobre Vega, a veces es bueno meterse en la mente de los personajes como él y pensar como un psicópata hahaha ok basta!**

 **Cualquier crítica es bienvenida y siéntanse libres de hacer todo tipo de observación en los reviews o si lo prefieren también pueden dejar mensajes privados.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Ana, Light of Moon 12**


End file.
